Chocolate and Bonbons
by Ghostring
Summary: Hace frío. Envuelto en mantas, en el templo de Capricornio, Mu piensa por qué quiere tanto a Shura. One Shot.


**Chocolate and bonbons**

Mü estornudó. Sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor del torso de su acompañante como acto espontáneo, y en un movimiento dócil se reacomodó mejor junto al cuerpo de éste, sintiéndose cálido y confortable.

Así como le había hecho sentir Shura desde que se conocieron, cuando ambos eran aún pequeños y el joven aspirante a la armadura de Capricornio le había tendido una mano tras haberle visto tropezar y caer.

Ese preciso momento en que Mü le vio por primera vez, y aunque era todavía un niño, supo que amaba al muchacho de ojos cárdenos.

Volvió a estornudar.

Su cabeza acurrucada dentro del pecho del español, quien le abrazaba cariñosamente, sentado a su lado y ambos cubiertos por una manta de tela gruesa y caliente que había sacado cuando, ambos mojados hasta la médula por el aguanieve que caía allá afuera, se habían encerrado en el templo del mayor, sentado en uno de los sillones (el más pequeño xP) de la sala de estar, y envuelto en un intento por recuperar el calor perdido mientras bajaban a todo correr desde una de las colinas circundantes.

—Te dije que no era buena idea salir a entrenar en un día como éste...- se quejó entonces el más joven, con voz ahogada y frotando ligeramente una de sus mejillas húmedas con el dorso de su mano.

Shura frunció el cejo. Estaba intentando poner una mueca de enfado en el rostro, aunque no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras la respiración suave de su camarada le golpeaba el cuello.

—Si no mal recuerdo, yo ofrecí los patios de mi casa, pero fue otro el que insistió en tomar el campo vecino para "poder entrenar en serio".

—Oww...- Mü gimió, haciendo un puchero, y Shura rió entre dientes. –Que malo, ahora me lanzas la pelotita a mí.

—Yo no te estoy lanzando nada.

—¿Ah, no?- sonrió Aries, adhiriéndose aún más a él y moviendo su cuerpo semidesnudo (se habían quitado toda la ropa mojada, con excepción de la interior) de forma insinuante contra el torso del otro, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y cerraba sus manos sugerentemente en torno a la espalda de Shura, quien se estremeció.

—No...

—¡Oh!- exclamó entonces, parando todo movimiento y desplomándose una vez más sobre él, ligeramente indignado de que por primera vez su táctica de convencimiento no hubiese funcionado con el joven de oscuros cabellos.

Aunque entonces éste rió, y sin más comenzó a deslizar de una y mil maneras los dedos por su cintura descubierta, debajo de las mantas, consiguiendo con esto que la respiración abandonase súbitamente sus pulmones y se viese reemplazada por una tanda de carcajadas que llenó alegremente todo el salón, conforme él se derretía dentro del tacto de su querido Shura y se ahogaba en risas, retorciéndose bajo el ataque de cosquillas que las manos del mayor estaban aplicando sobre su cuerpecito entumecido por el frío.

De pronto todo se detuvo, y con un profundo gimoteo expresó la molestia que le embargó al sentir cómo la figura del español abandonaba la suya, saliendo fuera del abrigo de las mantas al frío ambiente de la apenas iluminada por la luz de las velas casa de Capricornio.

Claro que no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse cuando la sensual anatomía de éste estuvo completamente visible para él, de pie a pocos centímetros del diván, con el cuerpo todavía humedecido, la ropa negra de sus boxers también mojada y agolpándose contra sus caderas, el largo y alborotado cabello negro por una vez completamente empapado y restregándose sobre sus hombros y su espalda, y en general cada centímetro de aquella suave y nívea piel que, oscurecida y al mismo tiempo iluminada por la dorada luz de los cirios apostados en las esquinas del salón, cubría entera la hermosa y varonil fisiología del custodio principal de aquél viejo templo.

Los dos ojos violáceos que le miraron, sugestivos, y que con una sonrisa galante le hicieron recordar por qué la vida era tan bella.

Por qué lo amaba tanto, para empezar...

Pero de todos modos él era Mü; el que rara vez, durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, era capaz de hacer un cumplido, esperando a cambio que fuese el otro quien le recordase lo lindo que era; el que solía quejarse de todo la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso de tener los labios demasiado fríos, para que el mayor de ellos se viese 'obligado' a _darle calor con los suyos_, o el que había pasado ya demasiado tiempo viendo cómo las ahora escasas gotas de agua recorrían entero aquél amado cuerpo, siendo más bien _él_ el encargado de provocar _esa clase de reacciones_ en Shura.

**Nunca al revés.**

De todos modos, Shura interrumpió bruscamente sus divagaciones cuando, frotándose la cabellera con una mano, empezó a caminar fuera del salón.

—En seguida regreso.- le dijo, y Mü no tuvo tiempo para protestar, ahí sentado y todavía (aunque se negara a aceptarlo) con los ojos bien fijos en _la_ _espalda_ de su compañero, quien desapareció por una puerta vecina.

Luego todo se quedó callado.

Escuchaba el suave crepitar de las mechas consumiéndose con el fuego, dulcemente, y el sonido de la tormenta allá afuera, que al parecer estaba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte.

No que Mü no estuviese acostumbrado a esa clase de temperaturas, habiéndose criado en los más recónditos confines de la India, en la más oscura región del Tibet, pero no por eso estaba el hecho de que lo disfrutase.

Y el tiempo que había pasado en Grecia, aunque fuese el sitio del Santuario tan frío, oscuro y árido como el que más, no podía compararse ni en la menor medida con lo que había tenido que soportar, siendo aún pequeño y habiendo sido abandonado por su querido maestro en aquella horrible torre hasta que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para reclamar la armadura de Aries como propia.

Por eso, cuando Shion había vuelto por él aquella noche, sonriendo y extendiendo una mano para él en señal de bienvenida, Mü no había podido evitar sentirse más dichoso.

Felicidad opacada mil veces, claro está, cuando a su memoria había acudido aquél alegre rostro apenas un par de años más maduro que el suyo y los dos hermosos ojos violetas en los que no había podido dejar de pensar en ningún momento, ningún día, desde que le vio en aquél Coliseo, con todo el cuerpo lleno de cardenales pero dispuesto a seguir luchando.

El día en que había sido ordenado Santo Dorado de la Constelación de Capricornio, y entre la multitud que le vitoreaba, se había vuelto para verle _a él_.

Él, que era apenas un chiquillo aferrado a las faldas de su maestro (nota: y no digan que Shion no usaba falda XD!) y se había encontrado con su mirada por segundos, antes de ocultarse aún más detrás de Shion mientras que le observaba, retraído y desde un lugar seguro, con sus tímidos ojitos verdes.

Luego de eso...

—_Tú eres el caballero dorado de Aries, ¿no es cierto?_

Se había asustado mucho cuando, la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de portar su armadura dorada (y tras habérsela ganado limpiamente a otro par de aspirantes más, obviamente, mucho menos aventajados que él) y se dirigía escaleras arriba hacia la cámara de su instructor, aquella voz le había abordado.

Mucho más cuando, tras haberse vuelto para buscar al culpable, pudo ver a Shura por primera vez en muchos años, de pie cerca de uno de los pilares que custodiaban la casa de Acuario.

Él igualmente vestía su Cloth entonces, -que con el paso de los años, como si se tratase de ropa, se había prolongado también para amoldarse a la desarrollada anatomía de su portador- y Mü no había podido ser más obvio al ruborizarse de aquél modo, caminar hacia atrás y, una vez más, como cuando eran pequeños, tropezarse ridículamente frente a él en un intento por parecer serio.

A cambio, Shura había reído para él, por primera vez, y Mü se encontró a sí mismo contemplándole desde su lugar en el suelo, anonadado, tras haberse preguntado por tanto tiempo cómo sería la risa del hispano.

—_¿Estás bien?_

Y nuevamente aquella mano.

La mano a la que se aferró después de todo aquél tiempo, sus dedos habían vuelto a encontrarse en un roce, pese a lo superficial, que fue por completo como Mü había podido perpetuar.

—_Soy Shura, de Capricornio... Creo que ya nos conocíamos..._

Y, ruborizándose una vez más, Mü había cabeceado en respuesta.

—_Y-yo soy Mü..._

Después...

Ah, lo que sucedió después fue tan axiomático, y tan natural como dos miradas encontrándose tras el paso de algunos años, algunas noches en vela y una sonrisa.

Tan así, que en aquellos momentos Mü podía encontrarse a sí mismo sentado en un sillón en _su_ templo, _sin_ ropa y envuelto entre _sus_ mantas que, oh dioses, estaban completamente impregnadas de _su_ aroma. Ese aroma que tanto amaba respirar, que estaba empapando entero su propio cuerpo, y por el que se había vuelto loco desde la primera vez, cuando Shura se había atrevido a acercarse más de lo ordinario y él no había hecho nada para apartarle.

Porque le amaba... porque verdaderamente estaba enamorado como un tonto del guardián de la décima casa; porque adoraba cada pequeño detalle en él; porque dependía por completo de su mirada, de su sonrisa, del dulce tacto de sus dedos o el delicioso sabor de su boca, y porque, principalmente, era tácito que Shura también le amaba a él.

¿Verdad?

Se encogió sobre sí mismo entonces, sintiéndose feliz y satisfecho, y sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando de la agradable oscuridad y el calor que las mantas le brindaban, y el recuerdo de la amable y raspante voz de su compañero hablando cerca de su oído...

—_Mü..._

_Oh, Shura..._

—Mü...

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Estás durmiendo, pequeño tonto?

Abrió una vez más sus ojos, apenas lo suficiente para ver a su querido peninsular inclinándose sobre él, con una sonrisa pululando en sus labios.

—Nop.

—Bueno... tal vez deberías... te ves cansado...

Sonrió él también, embotado.

—Sólo si tú duermes conmigo...

Y amaba tanto ver cómo el siempre estoico y orgulloso caballero de Capricornio conseguía ruborizarse tanto con tan simples palabras, que por un momento se sintió capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- le preguntó, con aquella voz sugerente que tanto amaba escuchar, y Mü alimentó un poco más su sonrisa.

—Sip.

—Dormir... Eh?

—Sólo dormir.- añadió a su vez, entre risitas, y pudo ver cómo su compañero le sonreía en respuesta.

—Bueno, ya veremos, pero primero tómate esto o vas a resfriarte. Y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

—Nuh uh...

Extendió entonces sus manos, molesto ante la sola idea de tener que sacarlas de la protección de la frazada, pero a cambio dejó que sus dedos se cerraran en torno a la taza de porcelana cuya calidez se extendió por todo lo largo de sus entumecidos brazos, placenteramente

—¡Oi, chocolate!- chilló, alegre, y ante los ojos contentos de su amigo, se llevó precipitadamente el recipiente a los labios.

Tan rápido, tan entusiasta (amaba el chocolate que preparaba Shura; aunque siendo sinceros, lo amaba todo en él) que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para reparar que los malvaviscos que flotaban en la superficie chocolateada no eran más que un batidillo blanco y derretido mezclándose con el vapor que manaba de ésta.

Sus labios tocaron el borde de la taza y...

—¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Si la ardiente bebida no cayó toda sobre Shura fue porque él estaba ya tan acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones que se movió hacia un costado, bruscamente, antes de que la pequeña vasija (afortunadamente de las más baratas) de porcelana pasara zumbando cerca de su cabeza hasta ir a estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

—¡¡¡ESTÁ CALIENTE! OMG, ME QUEMÉ! ME QUEMÉEEE!- gimoteó Mü, con las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre su boca y los ojos llenos de lagrimillas. -¡SHURA! SHURAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—No debiste beber tan a prisa...- le dijo éste, a su vez, sonriendo amablemente y apartando de la cara empalidecida de Aries algunos cuantos mechones de calado cabello violeta. –Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces...

—No me regañes!- se quejó el más joven, mirándole con insistencia y ambos ojos engrandecidos y brillantes, y Shura suspiró, derrotado.

—Quita las manos...

—Nnh!

—Mü...

El carnero se ruborizó un poco cuando las manos de Capricornio le tomaron por el mentón, y torpemente, con pocas ganas, retiró las manos de la herida en su labio inferior, que se veía enrojecida e irritada y que le punzaba dolorosamente.

Recibió una sonrisa satírica a cambio, y con los ojos bien abiertos vio cómo el moreno se inclinaba aún más sobre él, dejando que sus párpados cubriesen ambas irises purpúreas antes de apoyar la boca sobre la suya, suave, dulcemente, con un movimiento dúctil que le hizo sacudirse todo y jadear.

_Oh, Shura... Shura..._

_Haz conmigo lo que quieras..._

La lengua caliente abandonó entonces los labios entreabiertos del susodicho, y sin muchas explicaciones, la posó sobre la carne excoriada de su boca.

Y se sentía tan bien... tan agradable, que casi de inmediato se olvidó de la lesión que se había hecho con la caliginosa y malvada cerámica y, olvidándose también de que no era más que una (muy particular) táctica para aliviar la hinchazón, se abandonó a las arrebatadoras sensaciones; al sabor en los labios de Shura, que parecían haber abandonado también su labor previa, para entregarse ambos a un beso que fue alimentándose poco a poco de sus pasiones; pasando del tímido y cariñoso encuentro a un profundo y exquisito, y tal vez un poco brusco, desafío entre ambas bocas, entre ambas lenguas que se buscaban la una a la otra, frenéticas, con el fin de encontrarse y dar fin a la disputa de siempre, que día tras día ambos músculos marcaban dentro de los besos que compartían sus dueños, hasta que una, humillada pero contenta, se rendía a lo que la otra deseara hacer con ella.

Esta vez Mü no consiguió ganar, como de igual modo estaba acostumbrado ya, pero a cambio gimió, enroscando sus brazos en torno al cuello de Shura, cuya fría piel recibió gustosa a ambas manos cálidas que se posaron sobre sus hombros. Y su cuerpo se encogió, resbalando por el sofá, dejando que Shura, aún sin romper el beso, fuese situándose por encima suyo, con las mantas de por medio, hasta que ambos se encontraron echados sobre el sillón, abrazándose y disfrutando de tan delicioso beso.

Hasta que pareció ser suficiente, de momento, y ambas bocas se separaron, dejando a su paso una delgada y casi inexistente telaraña que se aferró a sus lenguas y se rompió segundos después, cuando Shura pasó la suya por encima de los labios abiertos de Mü, quien sollozó en respuesta.

—Tonto...- le dijo, sonriendo cálidamente, y el armero se mordió el labio lastimado, levemente. –Ahora vas a tener que reponerme la taza.

—Vamos, si la compraste en el mercado.

—¡Mientes! ¡Camus trajo para mí ese juego de tazas desde Siberia el año anterior, por si no estabas enterado!- repuso el mayor, haciéndose el ofendido y disfrutando de la infantil expresión en el rostro de su querido carnerito.

—Ah, con que Camus...

—Mü...

—Ya te compraré yo tu famosa tacita, y pobrecito de ti si veo que prefieres las de Camus, ¿me escuchas?

Le sonrió. Shura estaba riendo levemente.

—Tienes la nariz fría.- le dijo, tocando cariñosamente el rostro del más joven, quien ronroneó en respuesta. –Deberías intentar con otra taza con chocolate...

—Hnnn...

—¿No quieres?

Mü negó perezosamente.

—Tal vez... mi problema es que aún tengo ropa mojada...

—¿Ah, si? Y cuál es?- inquirió a su vez el muchacho de cabellos negros, sonriendo con diversión ante la mirada coqueta que el alquimista le dedicaba.

—Pues... ya sabes...

Un gemido apagado abandonó la garganta del español, quien se arqueó y apoyó sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de Mü. Tenía la rodilla del tibetano hundiéndose suavemente entre sus piernas, y esa condenada sensación era lo más exquisito que había sentido nunca. Y le hacía enloquecer...

—M-_Mü_...

—¿Shura?

—Quítatela...

—¿Hmmm? Qué cosa?

Ah, pero si le salía tan bien el endemoniado acto de hacerse el inocente.

—¡¡Quítatela!

Mü rió en voz alta, previos instantes a ver cómo, desesperadamente, Shura buscaba el modo de romper el nudo de edredones que se había hecho en torno a su cuerpo.

Y no le costó nada.

Sentir una vez más la piel del cuerpo de Shura presionándose toda contra la piel de su propio cuerpo, mientras aquellas manos ansiosas le desprendían con violencia de lo último que quedaba de su ropa... algo así, de verdad, no lo hubiese cambiado por nada.

Sonrió.

La verdad era que prefería el sabor a chocolate que ostentaba la dulce y suave dermis de su querida cabra.

Y otra verdad, era que la quemadura en su boca le había dolido bien poco.

Pero las mentirillas blancas nunca son malas...

**Notas:** ToT éste fanfic está basado en una historia real! La otra vez estaba yo toda happy mensajeándome con Blue Marriot, tomando mi amado chocolatito caliente, cuando, por agarrar el teléfono y prestar más atención a la pantallita que a lo que hacía, zaz! Me quemé un labio y me dolió mucho XDD entonces se me ocurrió...

However. A lo mejor no están muy acostumbrados a las historias entre estos dos, pero pienso que todo pudo haber sido...

Y yap. Dejen mensajitos, que no cuestan nada y hacen feliz a la autora ;w;!


End file.
